The situation where electronic devices run out of power, because users fail to charge them, is an ever-present problem. The foregoing problem may be exacerbated by the burden imposed on users on carrying chargers, for powering their devices, which may need to be plugged into a wall outlet for example. This may result in devices being constrained to a given space, which may turn their operation unpleasant. In addition, if a wall outlet is not available, the device may run out of power and become virtually unusable. The foregoing problem has partially been solved by providing devices with replaceable batteries. However, such a solution creates the new problem of having to carry such batteries anywhere a user goes. Thus, wireless power transmission techniques such as resonating coils, RF harvesting or pocket-forming, to name a few, may be suitable solutions for the foregoing problems. However, given the flexibility of wireless power transmission, i.e. not requiring cables, extra batteries and the like, there may be a need for protocols for controlling such power transmission.